Five Times Pepperony Made Us Believe in True Love
by SupernaturalWhoLocked
Summary: Five Times Tony Stark and Pepper Potts made us believe in True Love- 1. Tony's wedding Proposal. 2. Pepper's speech for Tony. 3. Their joint social media announcements. 4. The way they look at each other in public. 5. Their necklaces they gave each other. AU after Ironman 3, a few familiar characters but Pepperony all the way! Basically, a way to sooth the soul after Infinity War
1. Chapter 1

_Let The Feeling Grow_

 **A/N: This series of stories is inspired by a video on youtube I saw about all the times Emily Blunt and John Krasinski, and Ryan Reynolds and Blake Lively made us believe in true love and I just felt so inspired by it and I knew I had to write it for Pepperony. Any mistakes seen are all my own.**

 **This story was also inspired by the soundtrack of Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again so please give that a listen when you can and I hope you don't regret it!**

 **Please read, review, favourite and follow! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Marvel and it belongs to it's respective owners.**

Living with the Avengers in New York City was always an interesting endeavour to start off with. Living with her billionaire genius boyfriend had been stressful enough, but now she also lived with a Russian born spy and assassin with an abundance of killer moves and deadly glares, another assassin who was deaf and had a thing for bows, coffee and stray dogs. An actual god who failed to understand twenty first century Earth customs and also regularly went off with his girlfriend and his two other friends, his girlfriend's intern and a professor in Astrophysics. A super solider who had been stuck in the ice for seventy years and struggled to remember he wasn't in the forties anymore and a man who turned into an angry green rage monster, had seven PHd's and was just as bad as Tony for remembering to sleep and eat.

Overall Pepper Potts, had her work cut out for her but she enjoyed everyone's company. She always made an effort to talk to them all once a day by themselves when possible. She learnt things about them that wouldn't be possible without the effort she put in. She knew that Natasha liked her coffee with three sugars and enough milk to eliminate it being an enjoyable coffee. Bruce loved to eat healthy food and refused to eat Tony's absolute garage filled snacks. Clint enjoyed going on a walk every day and discovering more of New York. Thor loved to talk about his family and would always entertain Pepper with stories from his home world which she always thoroughly enjoyed. Steve enjoyed reading the newspaper and going on rides on his motorcycle, which Pepper always made sure had enough petrol to get by.

Right now, however, found Pepper in her office at the newly rebuilt and renamed Avengers Tower. She had just finished her work for the day and was now sitting in her office casually, enjoying the view of the city. It also gave her some private time, something she wouldn't be taking for granted in a home full of people. Her day had been crazy, filled with business meetings, organising publicity not only for herself and her boyfriend, but also the other Avengers, to continue their ever growing public image. Her day was also filled with business men who thought that she was below them and continually talked down at her before she would stand up and make her place and stance made, usually shocking them into listening.

Today also happened to be her birthday and she couldn't help but think on the last forty years. For almost half her life, eighteen years to be precise, she had been working at Stark Industries, which was now her company. First as an accountant in the finance department, then as Tony Stark's PA and now she was the CEO of the very same company. She still remembered the day that she found the error in Tony's maths and she had told her supervisor about the mistake, who just dismissed her as a dumb bimbo and she furiously straightened her jacket and walked straight in his office. She threatened to pepper spray Happy if he didn't let her talk to him and Tony had been so impressed by her honesty and her determination that she was immediately hired to be his PA.

She had only just graduated from college and been working in the accounting department of SI for a month. Life with Tony Stark had never been easy, Pepper would be the first to agree to that but Tony provided her with a challenge, with a spark, that been missing from her life. She knew had she not met Tony, she wouldn't be the person she was today and she was forever thankful for his influence in her life. She couldn't possibly imagine a life without him in it.

Perhaps she would already be married, have the typical white picket fenced house and her two point five kids, living as an accountant. She couldn't help but laugh at it now, however. She knew she wouldn't be suited to that life, her whole body ached for challenges, to be pushed to her limits and to help people, through the company.

The ringing of her phone took Pepper out of her thoughts and she looked at the caller ID. A photo of Tony came up under his name on her phone and she immediately picked it up.

"Hey Tony, what's up?" Pepper asked, feeling worried that something bad had happened.

"Am I not allowed to call my girlfriend?" Tony asked and Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are, I just know you're on a mission and I was worried about you," Pepper replied.

"Well I'm calling to tell you that we finished the mission and we're on our way home." Tony told her and Pepper couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh.

"That's good. Do you want me to make anything for dinner?" Pepper asked.

"No, I'll organise something for us and the others can order takeout and put it on the tab. Actually, why don't you meet me on the rooftop at seven and wear your best formal wear?" Tony asked. Pepper felt confused for a moment before she remembered it was her birthday and he probably wanted to do something nice for her.

"Yeah okay," Pepper told him, a smile on her face.

"Alright, I'll see you soon, love you." Tony told her before hanging up. Pepper rolled her eyes and she got up, grabbing her suitcase with her most important files and documents before heading out of her office, locking her door and entering her security code in so only those with access could enter.

She walked over to the elevator and hopped in, pressing the button for the level that she and Tony lived in. The building had eighty floors above ground and another five below ground. The highest fifteen were dedicated to the Avengers, everyone had their own level, with three bedrooms, three bathrooms, laundry, kitchen, and two living rooms. Then there was two levels dedicated to them having a common area, which included three living rooms, two kitchens, a massive dining area, a long bar area and multiple different entertainment systems and areas.

Pepper hopped out of the elevator and walked towards her bedroom, which had a most stunning view, overlooking Manhattan and she loved it as much as the ocean view from the old Malibu house before it had been destroyed in the attack from Aldrich Killian. Pepper closed her eyes tightly, trying to rid her head from those thoughts before she looked into her massive walk in closet, which she had personally designed.

She looked at her large arrangement of formal dresses, hesitating on what she should wear. Then she spotted a dress she bought years ago but could never find the right moment to wear it. It was a long red dress with a thigh split on the left side and one long sleeve on the left side. It had some a little bit of bling on the left shoulder but other than it was very simple and elegant. She nodded to herself and grabbed it off the shelf and grabbed her absolute favourite pair of shoes, her Jimmy Choo Lang metallic leather sandals.

She had a quick shower, washing her hair and body before standing in front of the mirror and now looking at her hair. She couldn't decide what to do with it so she hesitated before grabbing her makeup and going with a more natural look. She decided to leave her hair down but drying it out with her hairdryer and combed it.

Her necklace that Tony gave in March after his surgery was still on her neck. It never came off unless she was asleep or in the shower. People looked at it a little weirdly but she didn't care. It was proof that Tony Stark had a heart and it would have to be ripped from her body before she decided to never wear it.

Pepper sighed and grabbed her phone and one of her many clutches, putting her phone and lipstick inside before she headed out of her room and up to the roof, which was where sometimes Tony took her up to get away from everyone and have some quiet time.

She let out a gasp when she saw the rooftop. It was covered in flowers, she noticed it was her absolute favourite, burgundy roses. There was a table decorated beautifully with two complete dinner sets that were black in colour and Pepper couldn't stop the smile on her face when she saw Tony walk over to her in his best three piece black suit with a red tie that matched her dress.

"Oh Tony, this is beautiful," Pepper told him, smiling as he reached his hand out for her.

"Not as beautiful as you look tonight however." Tony charmed her and Pepper let out a small laugh as Tony led her over to table and pulled her seat out, gesturing for her to take a seat. She down after kissing his cheek and he smirked at her before sitting opposite her.

"So I'm guessing there was no mission?" Pepper asked and Tony shook his head.

"No, there actually was but it was easier than expected and I wanted to treat you to something special for your birthday. It's not every you turn forty you know." Tony told her and Pepper smiled wider at him.

"Thank you, Tony, it's so stunning up here." Pepper gushed and Tony tried to not look too impressed with himself.

"I only want the best for you, Miss Potts." Tony told her sincerely and Pepper took his head over the table and squeezed it gently.

"You are what's best for me, Mr Stark." Pepper said honestly and they looked at each other in such a way that Pepper thought that for a moment they'd be losing their clothes up on top of the tower. Tony shook his head however and coughed a little.

"Now, Ms Potts, desert will have to wait till after dinner." Tony told her and Pepper put on her best seductive smile.

"What's wrong with having it out of order?" Pepper flirted and she watched as Tony's throat constricted and she couldn't help but laugh and squeeze his hand again.

"I do believe you're trying to seduce me, Pepper." Tony said simply and Pepper laughed again and Tony laughed with her too.

She couldn't help but smile at him as he continued to charm her way into her heart even more. She loved him more than anything and she was so happy that he had chosen her. She wanted to be with him forever, to always be there for him, just as he was for her.

Dinner arrived shortly after, it was both Tony and Pepper's favourite dinner, Italian meatballs and she couldn't help but admire the effort Tony went through, just for her birthday. The meal was absolutely delicious and she knew Tony had enjoyed it when he finished and sat back against his chair, relaxing slightly.

Pepper couldn't help but stare at Tony as he continued chatting to her about the mission. He had grown so much not just in the last five years, but since the incident at the Malibu house and his surgery.

"You okay, Pep?" Tony asked concerned, squeezing her hand softly. Pepper fell out of her trance and she just smiled at him.

"I just love you, that's all." Pepper replied and he smiled at her and he got up from his chair, and offered his hand to her. She gladly accepted it and he led her to the middle of the roof and pressed a button on his watch and her eyes lit up when she heard her absolute favourite song- Adante, Adante, by Abba.

"Of course I know your favourite song, you're my girlfriend," Tony said simply and Pepper kissed him. He eagerly returned the kiss and they only broke apart when she knew they'd need some air. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head against his forehead. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her somehow even closer and he started to sway them.

They stayed like that for such a time that she lost track of time when suddenly Tony broke apart from her and just looked at her with a nervous look.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked concerned.

"Nothing- I just- actually wait here a moment." Tony told her, pecking her on the lips and going over to the table where he stood for a moment and reached into his pocket, taking out two small jewellery boxes and he placed one on the table and he kept the other one.

"Pepper Potts, will you marry me?" Tony asked and Pepper felt her heart stop as she watched as Tony opened the ring box and went down on one knee. She hadn't been expecting this today but now as she thought about it, it didn't surprise her.

"I- yes- yes of course I will, Tony!" Pepper told him after getting over her initial shock. She grabbed his face, cupping it in her hands and kissed him as he stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and Tony was certainly responsive.

"Pep, pep, wait let me put the ring on first," Tony told her and Pepper pulled away slightly as Tony grabbed her left hand and placed the engagement ring on her hand and she grinned like an idiot at him as she admired the simple white gold diamond cut. The ring looked old but obviously had a deep clean to make it appear new again. It also looked vaguely familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it.

"Was this always the plan?" Pepper asked him.

"Actually I was going to ask you on Christmas day but I don't ever follow any plans." Tony answered and she smiled at him, placing her left hand on his right shoulder, admiring the ring.

"It's beautiful Tony." Pepper told him simply and Tony smiled at her, a sadness in his eyes.

"It was my mom's wedding ring." Tony said quietly. "I- I finally started going through all the boxes after my surgery and I actually found all of her old jewellery and I found it. I wasn't going to give it to you. I thought you'd like something more modern but I know my mother would have adored you if she was alive and-"

"Tony, I love it. I love the meaning behind it too." Pepper told him simply and Tony relaxed a little.

"I love you, Pepper." Tony told her simply.

"I love you too, Tony." Pepper replied.

"Oh, I have your actual birthday present here too," Tony said suddenly, grabbing out the other box from the table and presented it to her. She looked at him in curiosity, wondering what it could possibly be and took the box from him. She opened up the box and gasped.

A pair of platinum earrings in diamonds and aquamarine stared up at her and she immediately fell in love with the earrings, knowing that Tony would have gone through the effort to chose these earrings himself.

"I love them Tony!" Pepper exclaimed, kissing her boyfriend- no fiancé. She made sure to close the box so that she wouldn't lose her surely expensive earrings.

"Did I do well?" Tony asked, sounding uncertain of himself.

"You did wonderful, Tony. I'll always love anything you give me," Pepper told him honestly. Tony just smiled at her with that smile that seemed to be reserved just for her. She took his hand, pressed the button on his watch again and the music started to play again.

"Let's dance the night away, shall we?" Pepper told him, placing the earrings in his suit pocket before wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her head on his shoulder. He rested his head against hers and they stayed like until eleven at night before they both decided to take the rest of the evening into the privacy of their bedroom and until the early hours of morning.

 **A/N: The end! I hope you enjoyed. I have already finished two other chapters and writing chapter four. Update will be soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Falling in Love With You_

 **A/N: This is AU after Ironman 3 but still has Sam, Wanda, Rhodey, Scott, Bucky as Avengers. Peter isn't with them because his identity is still a secret but he's in the crowd with May, Ned and MJ.**

 **So please enjoy chapter two, inspired by Elvis's song, Can't Help Falling in Love**

Pepper Stark- formerly Potts- was extremely nervous as she was sitting next to her husband, Tony Stark. Tonight was the first ever, Stark Ball, held for all of the employees of Stark Industries, Shield, the Avengers and friends and family of all three groups. She had organised the ball as a way of thanking everyone in one room for the support they all gave each other, and to show how thankful she was for them all. She had spent months organising and planning to get to this moment and now the butterflies were doing backflips in her stomach.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Colonel Rhodes, and I am here tonight as a representative of the Avengers and the MC for tonight's ball." Rhodey announced. The whole room cheered as Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Scott, Wanda, Bucky and Vision all waved around.

"I'm also here to welcome to the stage, Mrs Virginia Pepper Stark, the CEO of Stark Industries, the organiser of the first ever Stark Ball and my close friend." Rhodey announced. The crowd cheered again and Pepper stood up and looked down at her husband as he squeezed her hand in support and she smiled at him.

"You'll do great, honey." Tony called out to her as she walked on stage, her six inch heels clicking on the wood. She gave Rhodey a hug as she reached him and he happily returned it and whispered in her ear.

"Break a leg, Mrs Stark," Rhodey whispered and she could practically feel his smirk and he let out a low laugh and walked off stage, going to sit back between Tony and Sam Wilson. She smiled at her friends before facing the crowd. Hundreds of people sat in the crowd and she could feel herself getting even more nervous than what she had though possible. She cleared her throat however and took out her speech from her clutch.

"This is a much larger crowd than I first anticipated and I must thank you all from the bottom of my heart for being here at the first ever, Stark Ball." Pepper started, smiling.

"I created the Stark Ball as a way to have fun for all of those people I work with, from the people at Stark Industries, to the people at Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, or as they all like to put it, just Shield. To the Avengers, who help make Earth a better and safer pace for all its inhabitants. Stark Ball, is to celebrate you all. You make it possible for me to stand here today to say this speech, to give my thanks."

"There is one particular person I would like to thank the most however. You all know this person as an industrialist, an inventor, a genius billionaire philanthropist, or as Ironman. I know this person simply as my husband Tony Stark. Tony, we have only been married for a year, however I've worked for and with you for twenty years this year, on this exact day." Pepper smiled over at her husband who looked mildly shocked at her words.

"Tony, you have helped me become the person I am, to overcome the biggest challenges and to face life head on and to always surprise people, just like you shocked the world when you announced you were Ironman. I love you Tony, and tonight, this ball, is not only for all of the people in this room, but also for you. The time and effort I spent on tonight, is for you, to show you just some of the love I have for you. You are the love of my life, my husband, and I will forever be grateful for you, my love. Stark Ball is not named after me or after you, but after the both of us, and the legacy we hope to leave behind." Pepper told him, looking at him. She paused.

"Now, to everyone else, thank you. You are all truly one of a kind and I appreciate everything you give to either Stark Industries, Shield and the Avengers. Now please, enjoy tonight, have fun, party and dance. Tonight is about you and my appreciation for you all." Pepper finished. The crowd all stood up, clapping away and Pepper smiled, waved and put her speech away before walking off stage and back towards Tony.

He stood up and hugged her.

"I love you," Tony whispered. Pepper smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too," Pepper replied and he squeezed her tightly before letting her go and she sat down. At her table sat Tony, Rhodey, Bruce, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Jane, Vision, Wanda, Scott and Hope. She smiled at them all.

"That was beautiful, Pepper," Hope smiled and they all nodded in agreement. Pepper couldn't help but feel the blush in her cheeks rise as she smiled at her friends- actually they were a family. The Avengers were a family- including Peter Parker, who still maintained that he wanted his privacy and was sitting with his Aunt May and his two friends Ned and Mary-Jane, a few tables over, with a couple of other Stark Industries Interns who had been sworn to agree to Peter's intern cover for the sake of May.

Talk at the table started to develop quickly, everyone breaking up into smaller groups to talk at the table. Bruce was talking to Rhodey, Sam, Vision, Wanda, Bucky and Steve. Thor, Jane, Natasha, Clint, Scott and Hope leaving Tony and Pepper to talk to each other, something Pepper appreciated from her friends.

"How about we start off the dancing?" Tony asked her, as the waiters took the desert plates away. Pepper could only smile at her husband as he stood up and offered his right arm to her. She accepted it and let him lead them to the middle of the dance floor, the only ones out there.

"Let's show them how it's done," Pepper smirked and Tony let out a laugh as he pressed his watch, sending a message from his watch to the DJ who immediately started to play Elvis's, Can't Help Falling in Love. Pepper took her husband's hand, placed her other hand on his shoulder and started to move. Tony immediately followed her.

"Should we tell them?" Tony asked her quietly.

"Not yet. This is for us for a little while." Pepper replied with a smile.

"Okay." Tony said simply and he suddenly dipped her and she couldn't help but laugh at his theatrics but she certainly wasn't about to stop it when she enjoyed it.

Stark Ball continued for many years, Pepper Stark, always the main speaker, with many people throughout the years getting up and thanking Pepper, including but not limited to Tony, Steve, Rhodey, Agent Coulson, Happy, and Nick Fury, but nothing would ever quite be as memorable as the first speech at the first Stark Ball, where Pepper Stark told the world and Tony, how much she loved him.

 **A/N: A lot shorter than the other chapter but I didn't think it needed to be as long as I really wanted to get to the point of Pepper's love and feelings for Tony.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Someone Like You_

 **A/N: This chapter is based on what I would think would be their many joint announcements through out the years from first getting together through to the announcement of their first child. Please enjoy! Inspired by Adele's Someone Like You.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

" _Tony Stark also known as Ironman has changed his relationship status from 'single' to 'in a relationship'. There is no confirmation on who he is in a relationship with but sources close to Tony Stark theorize that it is Stark's former PA and now CEO of his company, Pepper Potts."_

Tony smirked at his official Facebook page, which had blown up in the last few hours from his Facebook announcement and he couldn't help but enjoy the carnage. His girlfriend of three months, Pepper Potts, was rolling her eyes but he knew she wasn't bothered by it, knowing that it had been her idea to start with.

"What should we say in the announcement?" Pepper asked him, as she looked at her own official Facebook page. She never used her Facebook a lot, only to make announcements for the company but she knew Tony always shared something funny or heartfelt on his page.

"Just wing it, Pepper, it's not a big deal. We know we're in a relationship, this is just a curtesy for the public. They're already guessing that it's us anyway so it's not going to be such a big shock." Tony told her simply.

"When you put it like that…" Pepper mumbled before taking a deep breath and she started typing. Tony was reading it over her shoulder and he couldn't help but laugh at the bluntness. She had changed her relationship status from single to in a relationship and she started writing up a post.

 _As most of the world has guessed correctly, Tony and myself are in a romantic relationship and have been dating for three months. We ask for privacy at this time as we just enjoy being a couple together and we thank you all for the well wishes. I'd also like to share one of my favourite photos of us together. Please enjoy. -Pepper Potts and Tony Stark._

The photo she shared with the post was one Rhodey had taken of the two of them, sleeping on the couch. Tony was on the bottom, his mouth slightly opened, an arm wrapped around her and Pepper was lying on top of him, her head on his chest.

"Do you like it?" Pepper asked. Tony smiled at her, kissing her on the lips.

"I think it's very us, Ms Potts." Tony replied and Pepper logged out of Facebook before turning her attention back to Tony and they didn't worry about the masses of people finding out about them for the next few hours.

" _It is rumoured that Tony Stark and Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, are engaged after Potts was seen walking around New York with what was once Tony Stark's mother's, Maria Stark, engagement ring on her ring finger. The pair have been together since 2010 and it was also recently the CEO's birthday a few days ago. The pair have not officially confirmed or denied the rumours."_

Tony smirked as he took a picture of Pepper's hand as she slept. She was exhausted and she had immediately crashed on the couch when she had gotten home. Tony was now bored and figured that the time was right to announce to the world that they were engaged. They had already told the Avengers and Shield, Pepper didn't have any biological family she talked to and Tony only had a few money hungry cousins left so they had no one else to tell personally.

 _If you like you should've put a ring on it. Oh wait, I did. Pepper Potts and myself are officially engaged, just as you have all guessed correctly. -Tony Stark and Pepper Potts._

Tony couldn't help but laugh as he tagged his fiancée in the post and uploaded the picture on his Facebook account. He watched as the post blew up in front of him and within two hours had gotten over a million likes.

Telling Pepper when she woke up was interesting and she laughed, rolled her eyes good naturedly and went about her night as usual. Tony couldn't help but feel impressed. He was only a step closer to marrying Pepper now.

" _Tony Stark and Pepper Potts are now married. Their wedding was scheduled to happen five days before Tony Stark's birthday, which is May 29_ _th_ _. The couple is yet to release an official statement or photographs but are rumoured to have gotten married in Italy, in a small town where his mother was originally from and are also rumoured to be travelling to the Maldives for their two week honeymoon."_

Tony Stark looked over at his wife, who was lounging in the chair on the private jet Tony had ordered from Italy to the Maldives. He was also looking at the pictures the photographer had released for the wedding and he couldn't help but smile at every single one of them. Pepper looked absolutely beautiful in every single one, she was as radiant as the sun.

"What are you smiling at?" Pepper asked, looking over at him.

"The photos came through, come have a look." Tony told her and she immediately got up and walked over to him, examining the wedding photos in detail. Tony was still smiling after she stopped looking at the photos and his wife looked at him in curiosity.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked. Tony shook his head and just grabbed her hand.

"I love you, that's all. Look at these amazing pictures of you. You took the spotlight." Tony told her simply. Pepper blushed but kissed him deeply.

"How about we put a couple of photos up, make an announcement and then we can go sleep before we land." Pepper flirted with him. Tony smirked at her, kissing her.

"I like that idea, very much." Tony flirted back.

 _As of the 24_ _th_ _of May, 2014, Pepper and myself are officially married. We would like to thank you all for your support and we are extremely excited to be married and to begin the next phase of our lives. We would also like to share some of our wedding pictures with you from our Italian wedding. Thank you all again for the support we have received. -Tony and Pepper Stark._

" _It is reported that Pepper Stark has gone into labour with her first child as Tony Stark is away on a mission in Mexico with his teammates. The labour comes as Mrs Stark is in her thirty-fourth week. There has been no official statement yet."_

Tony looked down at his daughter, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms as his wife was still asleep after the emergency surgery she had just endured. She had gotten an emergency hysterectomy done and she stilled hadn't woken up from all the drugs. He was still in shock over the fact that his wife had given birth so early and he had been away on a mission with the Avengers at the time in Mexico. He couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty over the fact that she had gone through it without him there by her side.

A few days later, Pepper was up and talking, and Tony couldn't help but smile at her strength she gave off. His wife was so strong and so very amazing.

 _Our daughter was born at thirty- four weeks and both my wife and I are thankful for all the well wishes we have received. Zoe, the name we have given our daughter, will be in NICU for a few more weeks before we take her home. We thank you all again for the wishes and we ask for privacy as we help our daughter navigate life. -Tony and Pepper Stark._

Underneath was a photo, of Zoe clutching Tony's hand with her little fingers, the photo only focusing on the two hands. The picture was framed in Tony's workshop and put on his desk.

 **A/N: It's another short chapter from me again! I didn't think that this particular chapter needed to be long, it just needed to show the Pepperony love and spirit.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Having the Time of Your Life_

 **Author's Note: I'm so surprised at the amount of attention this story has gotten! As I'm writing this, the first two chapter have almost one hundred views in one night! Thank you so much for supporting this story! Enjoy this chapter.**

 **This chapter is inspired by Dancing Queen by Abba.**

Whenever they were at official public events, the two of them only ever had eyes for each other. It was always like they were the only two there, something the public eye always noticed. The first time they were at a public event as a couple was four months after they were dating and they were at the Annual Firefighters Ball as the Disney concert Hall.

Pepper was dressed a dark green, lace sleeved full length gown and Tony wore his best pin stripped black suit, a matching tie and pocket cloth to match with Pepper. They were one of those matching couples and the world absolutely loved it.

At the event, there was always a time for official photos. They both smiled for the cameras. Tony had whispered a joke in her ear that made her laugh and she leaned into him more as he wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping it there for a while, until Pepper had offered to get them drinks.

Pepper Potts was standing in the middle of Central Park, as she looked over the crowd that had gathered as she announced the Avengers to the stage. This was a bi-annually event for the Avengers, to meet the public in Central Park, to promote them, to keep them in good press, something they always needed to do.

"Thank you all for coming here today! I can tell you, that as much as you like to listen to them speak, they enjoy being here! So without any further talking from myself, I'd like to introduce you to the Avengers!" Pepper announced, stepping to the side as the six Avengers come on stage to the roar of the thousands of people. They all waved and Tony turned to smile at her. She smiled back at her boyfriend before promptly making a gesture to turn him around. The crowd wasn't here for her, they were here for them.

The Avengers smiled and waved, doing their best to answer questions whilst avoiding questions about their personal lives with an ease that Pepper knew came from what she had helped taught them with.

"Mr Stark, when will you and Ms Potts be getting married?" A young kid asked and Pepper almost choked at the question from the kid. She had expected it from an adult, not a kid who looked younger than eight. Tony took one look at her and laughed his ass off.

"Ms Potts and I just enjoy being with each other and the future will lead us to where ever it thinks it's best too." Tony answered simply, after he finished laughing. Pepper couldn't help but be impressed by his answer and smiled gratefully at him. She mouthed thank you and he merely smiled. For another half an hour they continued answering questions before Pepper could tell they wanted to go home and she walked back on stage.

"That's all for today, folks! The Avengers are very busy people and they have a team meeting to go to in an hour. Yes, they hate those meetings just as much as you hate workplace meetings." Pepper told the crowd and there was a collective laughter. "Thank you again, and please join me in thanking the Avengers, for all the good they have done for not only this city, but this planet. Without them we would not be as safe as we are."

The crowd cheered again and Tony walked up to Pepper, kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you," Tony told her quietly in her ear. She simply smiled at him, wrapping an arm around his waist before leading the Avengers off stage and away from the public and the paparazzi.

They were only walking in Central Park, just a way to keep up on their fitness and to enjoy their afternoon. They couldn't do it peacefully however when they were followed by the press from the moment they left Avengers Tower to where they walked to the park and simply walked around the track, taking their time.

"Are you sure I can't tell them to go away?" Tony asked her, squeezing her hand. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure, Tony. They're only doing their jobs. Besides, you knew when you proposed to the CEO of Stark Industries, you would get a lot of press. I'm just so famous." Pepper tried to tell him seriously but they both ended up in hysterics. She playfully nudged his shoulder, looking over at him.

"Anyway, I was thinking about the wedding." Tony started off and she looked at him in curiosity. "And I was wondering, if you'd be okay with getting married in Italy."

"Italy? Wasn't your mom- you want to get married in Italy for your mom don't you?" Pepper asked him and he nodded. She smiled at him.

"I just think- I haven't been over there since she died- we'd always go on holidays to see her family. I just- I think it'll be nice. It's time to go over there again." Tony told her.

"I'd love to do it Tony. I think it's an excellent way to honour your mother." Pepper told him. He smiled at her, kissing her forehead and she smiled at him again.

They continued walking around Central Park, talking about little things before Tony expressed interest in going home. They stopped in at Pepper's favourite bakery to grab themselves a donut each before walking the rest of the way home.

After their marriage, their first official event was a fundraiser for New York City, to help continue to rebuild the city after the events of 2012 and the events with the Mandarin. It might have been two years since then but some parts of the city still needed more money to rebuild again. All the Avengers were expected to come, but that hadn't bothered them much. It was the least they could all do to help the city.

Pepper was nervous for this event, she knew that the Avengers had to do well at this publicity stunt, to earn just a little more respect from the public and to show the US government that they did in fact care about the damage they caused whilst saving millions of people.

"Oh Pepper, relax would you?" Tony told her, as she adjusted her hair in the backseat of the car. The fundraiser was a formal dinner, where they needed to get as many people as possible to donate their money for New York.

"What if no one donates? Then we all look like a bunch of idiots?" Pepper worried.

"You worry too much. It'll be okay. SI has already donated money as has Shield. I'm more than happy to donate more. Remember, this is just a formality. SI has more than enough to give this fundraiser but the Avengers need to be shown doing all of the formal stuff for the government." Tony told her simply and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"When did you become so smart?" Pepper asked. He smirked.

"I married you of course. And I've always been a genius." Tony smirked and she laughed just as Happy pulled up.

"Good luck, they look like sharks out there." Happy told them from the drivers seat. Tony got out of the car and walked over to her door, opening it up for her. She took great care to get out of the car and not flash the press and Tony placed an arm around her waist as the cameras started to flash at them.

"Mr Stark! Mrs Stark, how's married life?"

"Is it true you're already thinking of getting divorced?"

"Mrs Stark! Will you keep your maiden name for Stark Industries?"

"Are the Stark's America's next power couple?"

Pepper ignored the questions as her husband led them to the hall, where the Avengers were waiting just outside, all looking their best in formal wear Pepper had organised for them.

"They love you, don't they?" Clint said sarcastically and Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Funny, Barton." Pepper muttered. "Now, best behaviour from everyone. We don't need bad press, especially here."

The night turned out to be a success and Pepper and Tony always stayed within ten feet of each other, always sharing glances between each other and little smiles. It was something just about everyone caught onto.

The first time they showed their daughter at a public event, Tony was overprotective and Pepper was incredibly anxious. She couldn't help but worry that she wouldn't be okay, that she would hate being at the group event, where Tony would be speaking at a science conference in Washington D.C. They would have left her at home, but the Avengers got called on a last minute mission, Happy was away on holidays and there was no one else they trusted. She was expected to go as well, since she was his wife and couldn't stay at home with Zoe.

"It'll be okay," Pepper kept whispering to herself. Tony squeezed her arm as Pepper pushed the pram. Zoe was now six months old and growing stronger and healthier every day. It made Pepper relax slightly thinking about it and she smiled as Tony was now surrounded by scientists and engineers, enquiring about his new work. He happily talked about it, but always kept an eye out for her and Zoe. Pepper was playing with Zoe, more than happy to just let it be them.

Pepper watched on, a few minutes later as Tony started talking. He was giving a speech on an engineering concept Pepper couldn't even get her head around. He finished talking, twenty minutes later to a loud round of applause and Tony thanked them before walking off stage and over to her and Zoe. She smiled at him and he kissed her cheek before looking at Zoe, who lit up when she saw Tony.

"Why don't we head back to the hotel? I'm finished here and I think we'll both relax more at home." Tony suggested and she eagerly agreed.

 **Author's note: A little longer than the other chapters so I hope that's okay and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

_I Love You_

 **Author's Note: I can't believe this is the last chapter and how much love this story has gotten! It constantly astounds me and thank you so much for following this story to the end! This chapter isn't inspired by a song in particular, just think of your favourite love song. Now please enjoy the last chapter of 'Five Times Pepperony Made Us Believe in True Love'.**

It was Tony's first birthday since they became a married couple-even if it was five days ago- and Pepper Stark wanted to make it special for her new husband. She knew he would love it, he loved anything gift wise she gave him but she couldn't just give him a half hearted gift. No it had to be something special for her husband, which meant, a couple of days before her wedding, she was looking through her memorable jewellery, looking for the watch that belonged to her grandfather. Her father had left her mother and herself at a young age and her grandparents had stepped in to help her mother. When her grandfather died, just a month before her birthday in 2008, before Tony was kidnapped, he had left her the watch he always wore and she wanted to give it to Tony, as a way of showing him, how much she cared about him.

She found the old watch and smiled at it. It was worn and dusty, and Pepper couldn't help but smile. This watch had been so much with her grandfather, and now it was about to go through the same amount of love and care with her husband. She looked to the side, where her other gift to Tony for his birthday was waiting and she grabbed the box she had bought for the watch and placed it inside.

"Honey? Are you ready to leave yet?" Tony asked, walking into their bedroom. Pepper stood up and smiled at him, as he was carrying some of their bags.

"Yes, Rhodey is looking after the dresses and suits for me." Pepper replied.

"Alright, let's get hitched!" Tony announced, whooping at the end.

Pepper smiled at her new husband as he got out of bed and walked over to her. It was his birthday, and they were both now staring at the sea, admiring the beautiful location of their hut by the beach. It was something she was internally grateful that they had privatised, so that they didn't have to worry about press or other people.

"So, any fun plans for today?" Tony asked. Pepper turned around to him just as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course. I hear it's someone's birthday." Pepper smirked. He looked mocked hurt.

"Pepper, darling how could you possibly forget your husband's birthday?" Tony asked.

"Oh I don't know, it's not like he reminds me enough." Pepper smiled. He leaned in for a kiss and she gladly returned it before she pulled away slightly and grabbed the present from the side table.

"Happy birthday, husband," Pepper grinned. He smiled at her as he accepted the gift and unwrapped it, revealing the box containing the watch. He opened up the box and the watch was revealed to him.

"So um- it's my grandfather's watch. As you know, my dad was never in my life and um- my grandfather, he left this for me because he knew how much I loved it's unique design. I wanted to give it to, to sort of carry on the legacy of him- and to show you how much you mean to me and I don't ever want you to forget that." Pepper told him quickly. She was nervous for his reaction but he smiled at her.

"I love it Pepper. It's perfect." Tony told her, leaning in to kiss her again. She kissed him back and only stopped when she felt she needed to breath again.

"Alright, let me put this on and I want to show you this little spot I found the other day when you getting a massage." Tony told her, taking the watch out of the box. She smiled brightly at him.

Tony Stark would continue to wear that watch, for years to come, as a reminder of how much Pepper trusted and cared for him. It always reminded him of her strength and it always got him through the difficult times.

Looking through his parents old things was never going to be an easy task for the sole heir of the Stark name. Tony hadn't even touched some of the stuff in the boxes since before his parents had died in the car crash. He was looking for a particular box however, labelled 'Maria Stark's jewellery', which he knew would hold his mother's engagement ring. He wanted to propose to Pepper on her fortieth birthday, to make it special for her and he had a whole plan organised saying he wasn't originally going to propose, but the moment felt right. But every moment with Virginia Pepper Potts felt right, so why wait any longer?

He pulled the box out and he stared at it, deep in thought. He hadn't touched anything of his mother's-or father's- since their deaths. He hadn't been able to mentally ready himself for it but now, he needed to let Pepper know, to show her, that she mattered to him. To show how much he cared for her and adored her.

He grabbed the ring from the box and took a deep breath. He held it up to the light, twirling with it. It was a beautiful ring his father had given her, and his mother always wore the ring with her wedding band. When he was younger and his father was out of the country doing weapons demonstrations, he would catch his mother, looking at the ring, thinking deeply and lost in thought. He knew his mother loved his father but he always wondered if she thought of leaving him when he was always out of town and doing his demonstrations, instead of being at home with his wife and kid.

He knew however, his mother wouldn't do that to Howard Stark, when he always saw the look his father gave her, like she was his whole world, that nothing else mattered to him. It always made him want to look at someone like that, and Pepper was his whole world. He knew that's how he looked at her and that's how she looked at him.

Tony shook his head however. He had a proposal to plan, a night to enjoy with his hopefully soon to be fiancée and then a mission tomorrow on her birthday that he still hadn't told her about.

Tony Stark loved Pepper Potts and Pepper Potts loved Tony Stark. Five times wasn't enough to show how much they loved each other but for the world, it would have to do.

 **Author's Note: And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed this story just as much as I've enjoyed writing it! If you've enjoyed this story why not check out my other story, 'Mini-Stark and Parker'? It's about the sibling relationship between the daughter of Tony and Pepper and Peter Parker but it has a good dose of Pepperony!**


End file.
